Arthur Cabot
Dr. Arthur Cabot is a fictional character on the ABC Soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by Time Winters. Storylines On February 13, 2019; Anna Devane, Robert Scorpio, and Hamilton Finn went to Sweden to find Dr. Arthur Cabot and eventually a nurse wheeled him into the waiting room since he was a patient there. He had been exposed to the HN-242 virus which made him suddenly go blind. Finn introduced himself as a colleague and was claiming to be a fan of his work. He asked Cabot about his sudden blindness by asking if he had a severe headache followed by losing consciousness before suddenly going blind and Cabot said yes. Finn told Cabot that he can treat him and restore his sight but Cabot was skeptical. Robert chimed in and said Finn was the best and Cabot asked who was with him and Finn lied by saying he was a colleague of his from Australia. Cabot was skeptical and wondered what they really wanted and Anna got fed up and said if he didn't tell them what he knew about the virus then he wouldn't get his sight back. Cabot recognized Anna's voice but mistook her for her twin sister Alex Marick. Anna tried to use that to her advantage by pretending to be Alex to get information on the project she and Cabot did together but Cabot realized that she was not Alex, but Anna due to Anna's poor impersonation of Alex. Cabot then said that when he got his sight back then he would tell them what he knew. They agreed to his terms and had him moved to Port Charles. On February 21, 2019; Finn had treated him for his blindness and they questioned him on why and how Anna had contracted the HN-242 virus. Cabot said that he won't say anything until he knew for sure his eyesight was restored. Finn told him that if he refused to hold up his end of the deal then he wouldn't be treated anymore and the blindness would reoccur. Cabot's eyesight was completely restored and then he eventually told Anna that she and Alex were a part of his study for identical twins. Anna insisted he was lying but he told her she didn't remember because she wasn't supposed to. He told them about his study for identical twins and he studied the link identical twins shared between them. He also created his study to transfer memories from one person to another. He said that the HN-242 virus was used to help build his study and that Anna and Alex were in the first trial. Anna eventually got angry and assaulted Cabot but Finn stopped her and pulled her out of the room and calmed her down. They then deduced that Kevin Collins and Ryan Chamberlain might have also been part of the study since "Kevin" went blind like Anna did. Anna eventually asked Cabot if he transferred some of her memories to Alex but he said it was the other way around which meant that Anna may have some of Alex's memories in her head. She then pointed out that Dr. Andre Maddox built on Cabot's study to perfect the memory transfer and realized there were two more unwilling participants as well (Jason Morgan and Andrew Cain). At that same moment, Jason and Drew went blind at the same time. On February 25, 2019; Anna and Finn talked to Cabot some more at the Metro Court and then she eventually asked if she had some of Alex's memories. He explained that memories are not widgets and that he cannot extract a certain quantity of memories from a person. Anna rephrased her question and Cabot said she'll have to talk to Alex about which memories are true and which are false. He told them he had a plane to catch but a man named Agent Alan Grey walked up and Anna said that he was going to escort him to Steinmauer. Cabot said he cooperated completely and told her everything he knew but she said to have his lawyer call her. Cabot was then sent to prison for his crimes. On July 31, 2019; it has been revealed that Cabot was released from prison after serving only months in prison and Hank Archer aka Shiloh who bores a striking resemblance to Nathan West came to visit him at his hotel room to ask if he could transfer Drew's memories to Jason the same day that Michael Corinthos and Sasha Gilmore met Cassandra Pierce on vacation in Puerto Rico more than a month after Margaux Dawson left Port Charles after she resigned. On August 9, Cabot was arrested for aiding and abetting Shiloh as his accomplice by the Port Charles Police Department without Anna knowing. Crimes Committed *Had Anna Devane drugged and kidnapped to be part of his original study for identical twins along with her twin sister Alex Marick Feb 21-22, 2019 *Gave Anna some of Alex's memories Feb 22-25, 2019 *Volunteered identical twins Kevin Collins and Ryan Chamberlain for his twin study Feb 22, 2019 *Indirectly responsible for Andrew Cain getting Jason Morgan's memories and for both of them suddenly going blind Feb 22, 2019; [[Andre Maddox] built the memory mapping procedure off his original study and used Jason and Drew as his subjects] *Aided and abetted Shiloh 31-Aug 9, 2019; arrested *Helped Shiloh hold Cameron Webber hostage 7-9, 2019 *Attempted to transfer Drew's memories onto Cameron under Shiloh's orders 7-8, 2019; arrested *Attempted to transfer Drew's memories onto Franco under Shiloh's orders 8-9, 2019; arrested Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Friends= *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Ryan Chamberlain *Alex Marick |-|Enemies= *Randy Ashcroft - Sheriff of the Eerie County Sheriff's Department *Curtis Ashford - Private investigator *Franco Baldwin *Harrison Chase - Detective of the Port Charles Police Department *Nicolas Dean *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Sean Koehler - Officer of the Port Charles Police Department *Ric Lansing- Former District Attorney *Zoe Raleigh *James Scorpio - Anna and Robert's son and Detective of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Cameron Webber *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Criminals Category:Medical personnel Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini